


Sweet as cherrywine

by NotAGoodStoryTeller



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, This is actually an ot3 story, but just so you know, saddly crowley is working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGoodStoryTeller/pseuds/NotAGoodStoryTeller
Summary: Halt and Pauline laze around on an afternoon, and Pauline tries to Irish
Relationships: Pauline duLacy/Halt O'Carrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Is tú mo ghrá

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa some notes, ok  
> -it's my first fic, be nice, please  
> -this is actually part of my ot3 work, sadly Crowley is busy and in another fief today :(  
> -Is tú mo ghrá means "you're my love", and Halt answers woth "I love you too"
> 
> Thats it enjoy!!

It was a quiet summer afternoon, about four o'clock, Halt would say, he and Pauline were just lazying around after turning in all the paperwork of the day.   
He was’nt thinking about anything, really. In that semi-conscient state, he heard Pauline's voice (he would kill and live and die for that voice, and she knew).  
“Halt?” She asked quietly “Are you sleeping?”  
“...yes"  
“Very funny.” Smiling voice, Halt thought. “I wanted to tell you something"  
Well, now he was fully awake, rolling over on his stomach to face her. She was beautifull, really, stunning. Not only her face, but her, she was beautifull, her soul and her brain and everything that made her her.  
“Yeah?”  
“Is tú mo ghrá"   
Oh. Oh. Halt could only stare at nothing and everything at the same time. Her pronunciation was off, and it was broken, but it was much better than anything he heard in his whole life.   
“Halt, are you okay? Did I said it wrong?”  
“No! No, it was perfect. It was, it was perfect.” He was blushing now, he could feel it.   
He closed his eyes, and leaned on her, hiding his face on her chest.  
“Is breá liom tú freisin"  
“I don't know what that means, you know" She said, laughing, and putting her hand in his hair.  
“... It means you pronounced it wrong" He said, smiling up to her  
She smacked him, but that only made him smile more.


	2. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suncream has not been invented yet

They were sitting by a stream, near a peach tree. It was hot and they were swimming. After an hour or so they decided to rest under the shade of the tree.  
“You look like a shrimp , Crowley.” Pauline laughed, trying to touch the sensitive skin.  
“And you’re not too far behind, Pauline" Halt said from his spot.  
He was burned too, of course, though his skin was darker, so you could’nt tell unless you looked closely.  
“You too, you know?” Crowley said, he was standing now, trying to escape Pauline's atempts at touching his burns. “That'll hurt later" He said, making a face.  
“AH!” Pauline yelped as Halt touched her burned back, laughing. “It hurts now, too" she said, and then, turning to Halt “You'll pay for that you know"   
Launching herself onto him, as Crowley made his way behind the tree so they'd ambush him.  
Halt, laughing as he made his way across Pauline, did’nt pay attention to Crowley  
“I’m a Ranger you know? You'll have to do better than tha-aAT! OUCH!” He trailed off as Crowley put his two hands on his shoulders. He fell and dragged Crowley with him, Pauline jumping on them, they mockfighted for a bit and laid still.  
“We should really get out of the sun"


End file.
